No More What If's
by auronstar1903
Summary: Dervish/Grubbs incest. Courage lies in those who take what they want. Additional surprise too ;) (Sorry I suck at this summary right now)


_**So I want to thank**_ _ **InsaneAndHappyAboutIt**_ _ **for inspiring me to write a Dervish/Grubbs fanfiction-with a little twist of my own. Don't own Demonata series, and everything else in between. Enjoy!**_

 _Beautiful_.

I wake up groggy and unaware for a moment, only to realize that this isn't my room. After adjusting to the light, I realize this room belongs to none other than Dervish

As it begins to dawn on me what I have done, I smile. I notice my uncle, who also seems to be my pillow at the moment, with a smile on his face, wrapped around my frame. He says he always hates being "sentimental" and "mushy", but with the Demonata finally out of our lives, I think he, as well as everyone else, can finally rest in peace. Maybe that's what finally gave me the courage to do what I did.

" _You're a damn party pooper, you know that?" Dervish snickers behind me. I twist almost sharply to see him in the doorway of his office, or my sanctuary for the time. "And not that I'm mad at you for being here, 'cause you know I'm not, I still ask, why not enjoy the party like everyone else?"_

 _I huff, staring at him with that grin. Oh god, that grin just makes me wanna melt in his-WHAT?! NO! Not now! I mentally kick myself for thinking these thoughts again, let alone in front of him._

 _I realized my feelings for my uncle were not your usual feelings after he came back to me after our first encounter with Lord Loss. I stayed by his side whenever I could. Beranabus once even accused me of being too close to Dervish. He may as well have been blunt, saying "you know you want THAT kind of relationship with him", just with his eyes. I tried to blow his little comment off, but the truth is, my feelings for my own uncle are FAR from platonic. I don't even think I've had wet dreams involving Reni the way I'd with Dervish…well, maybe some involved Meera, but that's another story._

" _Just…thinking." I mumble, hoping the growing bulge in my pants rids itself before he gets closer. Damn hormones! "Even with what we accomplished, having everyone back and all, there's still…just…"_

" _Aaaaww, Grubbs, you going soft again?" he coos as a joke, nudging me with an elbow. I chuckle and nudge him back. After a minute of horsing around, he lays a hand on my shoulder. "You really do need to stop thinkin' like this. We got the rest of our lives ahead of us, assuming that heartless SOB leaves us alone like he promised." He sat on his desk in front of me._

" _It's not…exactly that….well….maybe…" I actually stutter, trying to word what I wanna say in my head before I say something stupid. "Even with the rest of our lives now, I'm still…I'm sorry…"_

 _He raises a brow. "What do you gotta apologize for? As far as I know the worst you've done was claw Kernel's eyes out, which I still didn't like." He grimaces._

 _I finally find some more words to edge what I'm after. "Dervish…would you still let me be…..a part of your life…?" I whisper, looking down._

 _For once, he looks at me with a serious look, more serious than I've seen before. He rubs my shoulder as he faces me completely which I'm pretty sure surprised both of us. "Grubbs, when I took you in, I told myself I'd give you the freedom you wanted or needed. I mean, I didn't know we'd actually live the sappy, happy ending, but I won't complain. Maybe Beranabus and Bec can finally catch up. Maybe Meera and I can get hitched…"he stops and rubs his head. "…maybe you can stay here if you want…assuming you aren't ready to be with your parents and Gret again."_

 _I smile and sniff (DAMMIT! I freakin' sniffed!) Immediately, I turn, because the last thing I want is for Dervish to see me cry. He taught me to be tough, but around him….it's getting harder…_

 _He silently chuckles and puts an arm around me. "Sorry 'bout that." He rubs my arm again in reassurance. "Keep forgetting you wear your heart on your sleeve more than Cal or even Meera do. But….my offer stands. Right here, right now, the choices and moves you make…I'll still be with you…"_

 _I bite my cheek as he rubs it. If I didn't know any better, maybe….maybe he DOES know. Maybe he's telling me 'just take that step' but something inside is me is still hesitant._

 _But NO! I won't let this slip. At worse, he'd curse me out, disown me, and everything in between….but…_

 _At that moment I realize. I'm a chicken shit! I need…no…WANT this. Dervish. In my life. I didn't cry when he died at first, although I went off and wept as I saw him alive again._

 _So for once, I abandon instinct. I act on auto-pilot. I can't blame this on the Kah-Gash, magician, or werewolf parts of me. I wrap my arms around his neck before I can stop myself. I plant my lips on him, hoping NOW he'll see what I meant._

 _The kiss is NOTHING like I used to think when I played it in my head. It wasn't the same with Reni. Or with Loch (fuckin' truth or dare!)_

 _It was better._

 _I don't feel him move. He's stunned. When I take a breather, he's got that serious "we-need-to-talk-about-this" look on his face as I separate, and at that moment, I realize it's a mistake. I'm ready to just abandon the fantasy I tried to play out in my head._

 _He raises a hand, making me think NOW I drew the line. I brace myself for a bone cracking punch….._

… _.that never comes._

 _He raises his hand to my cheek, which comes as a surprise, slowly caressing my neck. "I know I told you I want to always be with you…" he starts, "and I can't say I'm entirely against_ this, _let alone…I won't deny my not-so-parent feelings towards you too….but you're playing with a fire worse than a demon master's. And THAT'S saying something."_

" _You told me from time to time I should trust my instincts," I whisper, savoring the moment. "I wouldn't have if I didn't mean my feelings."_

 _He sighed for a moment, and I almost thought it'd be the end of me. "You damn well know I'm no more of a saint then your dad was as I mentioned before….Your parents will be the ones to bitch, no lie. Especially your mother."_

 _And with that, it's way of saying this should have never happened. I get up to leave feeling like I'm about to burst from the inside out-_

 _-only to be dragged back down. He leans into my ear. "But you can have anyone in the world, you're young, you're damn handsome, you're-" he stops abruptly, just realizing he finally said that to my face._

 _I smile and nuzzle my face into his chest. "That's just it. I COULD have anybody. But nobody compares…to you…" I realized I'm fucked, whimpering in front of the man who raised me to be strong. But I just can't do it._

" _You're my everything." I croak as I finally say it._

 _He gets up and walks to the door. But as I think he's gonna do one thing (like he always does)…._

… _He does the opposite, shutting the door locking it._

 _I would never think of Dervish as old, but for his age, I suppose, he moves fast, lifting me by the collar (his strength never fails to surprise me) and hoists me onto his desk. He pushes me down, lifting my chin up as he trails kisses along my jawline. I can't suppress a moan, which of course, he chuckles about._

" _I'm not holding back now, you hear? You want me…you got me." he implies, to which I nod in agreement, wrapping my arms around his neck again. He has that cocky grin on him again (DAMN, so fucking intoxicating)._

 _He goes about removing our clothes, so let me just say for the record, anyone can say he's old (which I still don't think so) but his body is really something to admire. And maybe this was still one of the many reasons I was jealous of Juni at the time I still thought she was on our side. But I push that thought aside because one: the past is the past. Two: he's undressing me and I feel like I'm already gonna cum._

" _You horny ass SOB" he chuckles in my ear, making me grin. He nibbles my earlobe, causing me to moan in pleasure as I cover my mouth. Last thing I need is for Mom or Dad to hear this. I'd say the others, but let's be honest: Bec and Beranabus are probably kissing each other's asses, Kernel and Shark, who were and are still awfully close, left the party themselves some time ago, and….well, the rest of my thoughts drop out as he nibbles on my neck until he finds a particular spot causing me to moan once more. From there, he sucks hard._

" _D-D-Dervish…" I stutter, trying to find my words. "P-p-please….oh, dear god…take me…" I bring him close to kiss him. He takes me and probes at my mouth with his tongue. After a second, I take the hint and gladly let him in._

 _Once we break again, he hovers over me again as he traces my sides. "Haven't I taught you 'patience is a virtue?" he whispers in my ear. "Besides, assuming I'm right, it's about to get better." The moment he says this, I hear the knob of the door turn slowly._

 _Let me just say, if this was his way of saying it would get better, I'm starting to think otherwise. Because if that's Mom or Dad (God forbid, anyone else), something bad's going down. I don't want this to end, and even if I did, He's got both my wrists pinned down, already settled between my legs._

 _At that moment, a feminine looking figure enters…._

My thoughts are interrupted as a figure to Dervish's right rolls over, revealing red long hair. I could only smile because once I see another jacket lying on his desk, the rest becomes clearer again. And let me just say I may have not even seen THIS coming (that's Kernel's Job. He's the eyes of our beings) I still pictured something similar to this from time to time.

" _Interrupting anything? Meera asks almost nonchalantly, quietly shutting the door behind her. I can only gawk like an idiot as Dervish shakes his head, ushering her over._

" _Not much, but I'll tell you, I was hoping you'd be here to see this…or be a part of it. It's all up to you." He snickers with a wink. She smiles as she kisses him, then looks to me, quirking a brow._

" _I-I-I mean…" I can only stutter before trying to think of what to say. I swallow as I speak again. "I won't complain, I always played this EXACT situation in my head…but…will it still be this way afterwards?"_

 _Meera joins us near the desk, stroking my cheek as she grasps Dervish's hand with her other. "I'm more than happy when I'm with you two, let me just say honestly." She begins to answer. "and assuming he already told you, if this is what you want, then we take you as you are." Her eyes are glazed with sheer joy._

 _As she says this, it dawns on me. In the end, the three of us were fighting for each other. Meera loved us more than she hated Juni, that much was said as she made sure to blow her up after destroying Death. Especially Dervish, risking his being fighting Loss alone after curing Bill-E. And the fact I killed nearly everything in my path after their deaths before. Now I know what mushy is. But I know its love. It's love that can make you do crazy things, if that's what it takes to show each other, let alone the world._

 _Then damn be it. "Come here," I smile motioning my head towards us. Dervish can only smile as he shares a true kiss with her. From there, she kisses me like she had NEVER before. As soon as we break apart, Dervish and I share another breathtaking kiss. We break as we all come to a question that Meera decides to word:_

" _So how are we doing this?"_

 _I quirk a brow. So does Dervish. We may be all talk, but as much as we want each other….this could be a challenge._

 _Challenge accepted._

Meera rolls to face me, grinning. I smile back as I push her bangs out of the way. She huffs when a loose strand takes its place.

'Thanks for the attempt, but I'll leave it as is,' a voice in my head remarks. It takes a second to discover it's hers. Probably for the best. My uncle looks so happy when he's asleep. She sniffs herself for a moment, scrunching her nose. 'Scratch that,' she adds mentally again, 'I need a shower.'

She gets up slowly as to not wake him yet, but as she treads to the bathroom, she grazes her hand across his stomach, slowly making towards my side. 'And Grubbs…I don't regret this.' She adds a kiss to my cheek. I smile as she shuts the door.

I wrap my arms around Dervish again, who tightens his grips around me in his sleep. I mean it when I say once again that I love to see him smile. His hand nonchalantly reaches for my behind, and I can't help but wince.

 _At last, we had gotten comfortable._

 _There's Meera, sprawled on top of the bed, legs open. Her hair has fallen back as Dervish chose to remove the headboard ("You'd be surprised the damage it's done," he snickered in my ear minutes before). Then there's me: standing kneeling between them. My uncle wouldn't have minded if I took point, but he knew it was my first time, and so to familiarize myself with the human body, he suggested I take the initiative with Meera while he had other business. Which left him, right behind me, teasing me more as he uses one hand to graze my hip, the other probing at my entrance._

 _So let me just say for the record that now I see why. And I'm not complaining. Again, my own fantasy played out in real life. But I want to be used to the feel of him inside me as well. And since him and Meera have done their share in their past, he figured in my case, it was a two-in-one lesson._

 _Even in position, I still rub the back of my neck nervously. I'm walking blind into sex, which is saying something as opposed to the demons in general. Seeing my nervousness, Dervish kisses my neck as he guides my hand to his which dons a bottle of lube. "Here, you know what to do with it. Just prep Meera. Nothing 'my man' can't handle." I laugh when he says 'my man', but nonetheless, I follow suit. In general, the internet taught me a thing or two._

 _As I recall what I know, I hear Meera moan in pleasure, so I take it as a green light, making room in any way I can. Some time after I'm almost done prepping her, I feel a cold finger probe me. I groan for a moment, but nod slowly as he presses it inside getting me ready as well. Meera now locks hands with him while she finishes adjusting under me, though it gets a bit harder on my half as he adds a second finger, then a third._

 _It becomes obvious when he hits a sweet spot that literally made me howl. Dervish lets out a hearty laugh as he rubs the spot inside me again. "Easy, now. Much as I know we want this, we'll save the furry kink for another night." I smile as he implies there WILL be other nights like this. After torturing me with his fingers, he slides them out, prepping a last stretch. "You two ready?"_

 _Even if I wasn't, which I highly doubt, I nod in approval. He manages to clasp one hand with mine, the other with Meera. My other hand finds her other as the three of us start, Dervish taking point._

 _Any thoughts I EVER had of my uncle going soft, whether physically or emotionally on anything, is driven out as his first thrust causes me to moan again, while having me pivot into my other partner. I'd say I'm still worried of any loud noises that would attract attention, but remember that Meera took care of that with silencing spells while I prepped her._

 _She leans up to me and winks. "We want to hear you. Just let it out." Dervish can only agree as he thrusts again and again, while licking my earlobe. I notice two fingers of his loose, and by random instinct, take them into my mouth. There has been something more intoxicating and tempting of my uncle, and as I suck hard on his fingers during my thrusts, I realize it's a long list of things._

 _He pants behind me, biting my neck in response of lust. "Fuck, Grubbs, I think I just found YOUR second kink." He chuckles as he sucks on a bitten area, causing me to howl again._

" _Is….i-is that…a…a good thing?" I ask in between pants, my other hand now in Meera's hair. She smirks as she reaches for a kiss from both of us. "Not one bit….Grubitsch…" she adds, which only adds to my kinks as I get turned on even more._

 _I'm just about ready to burst as the thrusts between the three of us increase. Dervish kisses my cheek one last time, causing me to scream as I finally let loose. In doing so, he moans just as loud, spilling his, Meera soon following with a sedated sigh._

 _I hold myself up with my arms long enough to where she can slide out from under me as I slip out of her. But just as quickly, my uncle takes her place catching me with one arm to his left and pulling Meera to his right._

 _And as things were whiting out for me, the last I can remember was saying,_

…" _I love you…."_

I must've fallen asleep again after Meera went to the bathroom, but find myself looking at the source to waking me up. My bed-headed, stern-to-the-touch, but loving (and handsome, may I say) uncle.

He's got that grin again. "About damn time. Was starting to feel smothered." He grins, and I just have to laugh. So at least this part of our relationship is here to stay too.

After some silence, as well as recalling the last moments of last night, I slip my hand in his again. "Dervish…." I bite my lip. "At risk of repeating myself…..i meant it when I said I loved you guys…like that…" Again, more silence, which proves maybe this wouldn't cut it.

He rubs my arm for a moment. "Grubbs….I know you love me…well, like that…" he starts. "But I won't lie-" Time seems to stop for just a fraction of a second before he jerks my chin up towards him. "I tried hard to avoid love like that for reasons you already understand." He sighs.

I frown in some understanding, thinking I might leave to spare the shame, but stop as he holds up a finger. "BUT-I'm not going to anymore….least not with you and Meera." He smiles as he pulls me in for a kiss. "Just don't expect me to say it so much yet."

With saying this, now I can say no demon or deity can screw up what we have. I nuzzle into his torso as he smiles, and bends towards my ear.

"…I do love you too….like that…."

I snap in joy as I pull him into another kiss, in which he smirks and kisses back. His hand slides towards my opening. Again, I wince a bit, but urge him to push further inside. As he does this, he strokes my cheek. Recalling last night again, I nab two of his fingers with my mouth and repeat sucking on them.

"Damn, and people thought WE were old." Meera replies from the doorway to his restroom. She has a towel wrapped around her torso. Her hair a wet, but clean mess. I try to usher her over with my finger, only for her to hold up a hand. "I'll pass for right now at least. But I'll be back in the game later." She grabs a chair and plops down. "'til then, I'll be the one giving the standing ovation."

I smile around Dervish's fingers, but all too soon, another thought pops into my head. He quirks a brow for a moment, then chooses to remove his fingers from my moth long enough to hear me. "I….I gotta tell them…if it's alright with you two." I remind them.

Dervish nods and Meera shrugs in approval, both knowing who I'm talking about. And as he traces the features of my face, he nods again. "Well then, we will. Though in our case, Sharon will be pissed the most. Still not sure where Cal stands." He adds.

Meera can only shrug again. "Some things are better left as a surprise. Though as I recall from you," she points to Dervish "she can be the violent type."

I grab her hand as Dervish thrusts into me with his hard-on once more. "So be it"

 _ **Again, thanks to**_ _ **InsaneAndHappyAboutIt**_ _ **for my latest masterpiece. There will most likely be an epilogue following some acceptance/denial, not sure yet.**_


End file.
